


Thin and Crumbling Walls

by CaskettCaskett



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Romantic love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskettCaskett/pseuds/CaskettCaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle comes to Beckett's apartment because she hasn't been answering her phone and while outside he hears her say his name while she's masturbating in the shower. Awkward confrontation ensues<br/>Set just before Always</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Oh, Castle!"_ Beckett moaned into her empty apartment, which was silent except for the trickling shower and the low buzz from her vibrator. She turned off both and sat on the seat in her shower, hesitant to leave the steamy space. She had just gotten back from a long day at the precinct and Castle had made everything worse, or ...better. She couldn’t decide which. Their flirtatious banter was at a new high, and day by day she was only falling more in love with the man, a fact that both excited and terrified her.  

By the end of the day, they were out of leads, and all that frustration from fruitless investigation boiled together under her skin with every flirtatious comment that Castle directed at her, leaving her mentally and sexually frustrated.

Her wall had been crumbling in the past month, and her fantasies of Castle only became even more vivid since she was no longer in a state of denial about her attraction to him. She didn’t come out of orgasm angry like she used to, no longer afraid of (or embarrassed about) really enjoying the fantasies of their partnership becoming so much more. She was finally comfortable with letting him into her work space as well as her mental space. But the twinges of fear and doubt at testing their relationship potential still had a hold on her, the foundation of her wall was held by relationships she knew were doomed to fail. She used to be okay with that; _why did Castle have to change everything?_

She sighed as she toweled off and walked into her bedroom, surprised to hear her phone buzzing.

**13 MISSED CALLS. 5 NEW VOICEMAILS**

Her phone flashed with 30 unread text messages as well.

_Geez, I can't just relax for a few hours without being bothered?_

She checked the texts first, the most recent one was from Castle, about 6 minutes ago. It only said: **I'm here**.

She narrowed her eyes and looked through the conversation.

Apparently there had been some break in the case between her drinking wine and showering and Castle had elected to...she scrolled down and her eyes widened as she scanned a text from half an hour ago: **I’M COMING TO YOUR APARTMENT TO PICK YOU UP: NEW WITNESS**

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ Beckett swore under her breath. She tried to collect herself, still naked except for the towel around her hair, and called him.

He picked up in less than one ring.

"Hey, I'm... um... outside your apartment door..." He exhaled nervously.

"Sorry I just got out of the shower" she replied, faking nonchalance.

"Yeah I heard...." Beckett's flushed cheeks began to burn with a blush _Maybe he didn't hear everything_ , she silently prayed with complete doubt. She had slowed the water to a trickle before finishing. If he heard the shower, he might have heard everything. _Might have_ she repeated to herself. _Why did I have to say his stupid name!_ She screamed internally, smacking her forehead with her fist. Still, Beckett did her best to play it cool.

"I-I just need to get dressed, give me a minute" she hung up and swore under her breath.

She pulled on some underwear and jeans, coupled with the closest bra and basic tee. She took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. Was the wine making her giddy and nervous? _No_ , she admitted to herself. It was the butterflies that twisted in her stomach which made her act more and more like a highschooler with a massive crush,as her wall continued to fall.  But this was more than that. for days now she had been debating telling him that she heard what he said to her right after being shot. But for someone who was ballsy on a daily basis, Beckett was for once incredibly shy. Doubts continued to circle her mind like vultures, despite remembering Castle's "I love you." 

 _What if I'm too late_? She panicked while furiously brushing her hair. She had spent nights and therapy sessions assuming the worst, diving down into that negative rabbit hole. But she also explored the opposite, the idea that maybe she could actually let go in a relationship, that he could accept her love and was still waiting. Those thoughts usually ended with a different rabbit and a very different hole. Not that her libido had ever been particularly dull, but the thought of actually sustaining a long term relationship turned Beckett all bubbly and somehow even more horny. Although that might be because of the chemistry she and Castle had, not to mention that he was a really good kisser…..

_Focus. Be professional. He is here because of work, and nothing else._

Beckett put on a brave face, and walked slowly through the door, desperately trying to slow her heart rate.

She inhaled and then opened the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, leaning her arm against the doorway in an attempt to look cool and nonchalant. She accidentally pushed her elbow on one of the hinges and winced. Only Castle could put her off her game like this.

Castle smiled awkwardly. "Sorry about the ...er... timing but we caught a break in the case. Espo and Ryan are questioning a suspect right now based on an eyewitness."

Beckett blushed, already nervous that his awkward speech was a sign that he had heard her.

"Oh, great!” She beamed over-enthusiastically, “ I suppose we should head down there then, let me change."

"Yeah, um, sounds good." Castle was blushing lightly.

Beckett closed her eyes and exhaled before asking her next question.

"How long have you been out here?" She immediately regretted it the second it was out, unsure of what she wanted the answer to be.

Castle shifted on his feet and swallowed, opening his mouth but not saying anything.

 _Oh Fuck._ Beckett panicked. _He’s not even answering, or making a joke. He heard everything._

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you knew the update and now that you know I should go and I'll meet you at the precinct..." Castle stammered, before narrowing his eyes and staring directly into hers. "But is there a particular reason you were calling my name?" He held the gaze with determination, a bit of fire and a bit of teasing in his eyes

Beckett wanted to sink into the floor, evaporate or anything but be in this moment. She blushed feverishly, unable to even stammer a reply as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Her brain short circuited with a combination of surprise and embarrassment.

Castle grinned, his eyes slightly darkened.

When had she become so frazzled when talking to this man? _It's because you love him, you really love him..._ a little voice in the back of her head whispered. She shooed it away. Now was not the time for some sappy response when he has just heard her come in the shower. But her usual half-flirty half-eye-rolling comeback got stuck in her throat.

 _Why not tell him now, lay it all out on the line? He already heard how attracted I am to him, might as well give him some context: he's been waiting long enough. It's now or never._ She grew brave, stupidly brave.

"Speaking of eavesdropping, there's something I should tell you. I heard what you said when I got shot."

Castle's grin straightened and his eyes widened, he looked serious now.

"And I know it took me a long time to admit I heard it, even to myself, but my wall is _finally_ coming down. I know you've been waiting and _waiting_ ," Beckett continued, reaching out to grab his hand and still keeping their gaze locked. "But I finally can be honest with myself, and... honest with you." Her eyes subverted to the floor, nerves taking hold. "You said you loved me. And if that still stands, after all this time then...You should know I love you too." Beckett finished, and looked up: the butterflies swirling and her heart pounding as loud as she could ever remember.

Something about this ridiculous, amazing man had driven her crazy enough to make her fall in love. Or maybe it was everything, especially his stupidly perfect grin that beamed across his face before he pulled her close and kissed her. It was sweet, and strong, like their first undercover kiss but with more emotion. Beckett felt her heart bloom and she kissed back harder, no longer scared or hesitant but instead full of want and passion. She couldn’t hear the worries in her head or feel anything but him. They stood in the doorway, their bodies pressed together and lips locked. They needed each-other for stability, needed to have complete contact just to verify that this was all real.

Eventually Castle began to move them into the apartment, shutting the door with his foot. Beckett’s brain finally restarted and she helped steer him into her bedroom. Beckett felt the back of her legs against the mattress and dragged Castle down with her.

They broke for air and Castle began trailing kisses on her jawline and down her neck.

"Maybe... The boys... Can... Take care... of. _Oh_... This one..." Beckett drawled, already caught up in the passion and heat.

Their foreheads met as Castle uttered a "definitely" and then resumed kissing, adding tongue before Beckett began nibbling his lower lip.

As they continued to heat up, Beckett hesitantly parted their lips and touched her forehead to Castle's, and sat up. Nothing had been this real since her mother had been murdered, years of purposefully dead end boyfriends, just to protect herself from the harm of being hurt. But he made her push past that hurt, enough to really risk everything again. Because of that she had to be absolutely sure that his reasons were as strong as hers.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, his eyes reflecting a mixture of arousal and concern. He sat next to her, still keeping their foreheads locked.

"I just need to know that we're on the same page here," she replied, smiling sadly, already prepared to rebuild the wall of necessary.

"Kate," Castle rubbed her cheek with his thumb in small circles, his eyes softening.

"I love you, love you, _love you_." He continued, planting a soft kiss after each "you".

"I love you too Rick, but..." Beckett looked down. "Aren't you mad at me for keeping this from you?" She exhaled loudly.

"Do I wish you had told me earlier? Yes. But, I understand." Castle replied, tilting her chin back up and kissing her deeply before parting their lips again.

"And I'm so unbelievably happy that all it took for you to confess was my impeccable timing" he waggled his eyebrows, changing the tone from serious back to sexual. Beckett scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I mean I knew you liked me Beckett but I didn't know quite _how much_ until I heard-" Beckett cut him off with a rough kiss and pushed his back onto her bed.

"Oh, I'm going to show you just how much I love you" she retorted, her cheeks flushed for a completely different reason now, as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

 


	2. Talk about Nikki HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut train *Choo-choo*
> 
> (Sorry for the long wait!) (and bad pun)  
> **reminder, i can only do really sappy romantic smut**

Beckett finally fell back into her element. Their banter reminded her of all the time they had spent together, all the chemistry they had. She made quick work of his shirt, kissing passionately while her fingers popped each button.

She was more than disappointed that he had an undershirt on underneath, and huffed loudly. Not that Castle really noticed, his hands now wandering up the bottom of her shirt as he pulled it over her head. He trailed his fingertips up her abdomen as she shuddered. The butterflies in her stomach had either subsided or taken over.

He palmed her breasts slowly at first, staring at her bra like he had x-ray vision. Growing impatient, Beckett reinitiated their kissing and moved his hands to the clasp of her bra. He fumbled a bit, possibly because her hands had drifted to his pants. Once he finally unclasped it, he pulled it off quickly and parted their lips.

Castle made a painfully slow line down her neck. _How did he even know my collarbone was that sensitive?_ He sucked on it with some force, the glint in his eyes proving that he was determined to leave some evidence. He let go with an audible pop before narrowing in on her nipples. He was surprisingly gentle, which was good because Beckett felt every touch with new intensity. _I’m going to ruin these panties_ , she mentally catalogued as he switched to her other breast.

Beckett closed her eyes and moaned, her mind in a strange state of heightened physical feeling and disbelief that this was finally happening. The world was swirling around her in the colors of Castle and the blackness behind her eyelids.  
As her arousal grew, so did her impatience. She refocused and slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it off as much as possible until Castle had to detach from her nipple. She finished the job, and ran her fingertips down his chest to his belt.

As Beckett unbuckled his belt, she heard his phone buzz loudly in his pocket. She finished pulling it out of the loops with one hand while digging her hand into his pocket with the other. Castle shuddered from the contact and she grinned as she swiped Detective Ryan's face across the screen.

"Hey, have you got Beckett yet? We’re just about to go into interrogation." Ryan chirped.

"Not going to happen, you two can take care of this one." Beckett purred into the phone, her voice low with arousal.

"uh...what? Beckett? What's wrong?" Ryan puzzled.

"We're busy. Oh, and taking the rest of the day off. Don't call." She commanded, slowly stroking Castle through his pants. He moaned in surprise.

"Beckett?! Wait is that-" Ryan's confused voice cut off as Castle's hand ended the call. He threw his phone across the room.

"No more distractions" He growled, pulling her face back up to his. They locked lips as Beckett unbuttoned his pants, his erection already rock hard. She unzipped them and palmed him, sizing up his length. _He is big, guess that wasn’t an exaggeration_ , she grinned. His breathing became labored as he slid his hands between her jeans and panties. She moaned much louder than she expected, her breathing became even shallower.

Castle used his other hand to unbutton her, but didn’t hesitate to find the center of her wet panties and begin rubbing.

Suddenly, the lightning struck within both of them. No more waiting, no more teasing. They shoved each other’s pants down in a swift movement, the air grew heavy with need.

Castle dipped a finger inside her as she gasped for air. He flipped her over, eager to have the control for once.

Despite his arousal, he couldn’t help but take a minute to stare at her, wet hair and exposed. He grinned. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, in awe of the woman who had stolen his heart. Finally her wall had come down, and somehow having her between his legs solidified all that in a new way. Because she was completely exposed, finally unguarded.

Beckett felt tears bubble up in her heart, not enough to make her cry, but enough to reassure her about her decision. She felt safe for the first time since she put that wall up. “You’re as ruggedly handsome as I could’ve dreamed.” She teased, but meant it.

He grinned, and kissed her as he entered. From the second of red-hot contact he knew he wouldn’t last long. Beckett moaned deeply, indicating the same.

Her mind was clear for the first time she could remember, the only thing in the world right now was Castle, and all of the complex emotions he made her feel. Their eyes remained locked as he slowly slid in and out of her, their moans harmonizing as they echoed loudly through the room and probably the entire floor. Every second was a pinprick of sensitivity and harmony.

Beckett felt her stomach clench as she began to let go around him, uttering his name in a whisper instead of the earlier shout. But each syllable dragged and hummed. She rode the intense waves, accidentally closing her eyes because she was so overwhelmed by the sensations and emotions that poured out of her.

Castle came hard as he felt her pull him in like a black hole, and he yelled her name explosively, the final whispers of her voice still tingling in her ears.

Their noise dissolved into silence, then soft breathing, and then grinning giggles.

“I love you Kate,” He hummed, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too Rick.” She beamed, her smile highlighted by her flushing cheeks.

They kissed softly and effortlessly, just happy to be connected and on the same side, instead of two separate ones divided by a wall. Later, Beckett would panic about her phone conversation with Ryan, and the potential complaints from the neighbors, but now she wanted nothing more than to be held by the one she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ acecaskettuniverse on tumblr
> 
> Thanks for reading! please leave a kudos if you liked it!!!  
> (I JUST LOVE THEIR LOVE SO MUCH)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr @ acecaskettuniverse
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked it  
> and i always appreciate constructive criticism !!


End file.
